zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman/Part 8
Okay, this is take two at this. My sibling unplugged the wireless so my sibling could charge her phone. Please don't ban me for leaving a link red for too long; this isn't my fault. Getting off the Mountain Okay, so you have all three Pendants of Virtue now. It's time to go and get the Master Sword! But first we have to get off of Death Mountain. To do this, go back to the cave next to the ladder I talked about in the previous part. There's a sign in front of it that says this is the way to go down. You'll go into a dark cave. Go left and try to avoid the Keese and bottomless pits. Eventually you'll find a door heading west into another cave. This cave is a corridor leading southwest. Try to hug the north wall as you travel because the south wall has more Keese and bottomless pits. Also, do NOT make the mistake of dashing; if you dash you'll bash into the wall at the end and fall into a pit, forcing you to start over. When you get to the end, go into the door to the south. You'll be back on the Hyrule overworld! Jump down from the ledge. A more powerful weapon Now it's time to head to where the Master Sword sleeps in the Lost Woods. Go north, and be careful not to dash into any trees! One of them has a Bee swarm inside and that will irritate you. You'll eventually come to a house where two Lumberjacks named A. Bumpkin and B. Bumpkin are spending all day cutting down a tree. They will not eat their lunch, nor will they go shopping on Wednesday or have buttered scones for tea. They'll comment on how strange the tree they're cutting feels. I used to have a theory that the Lumberjacks had a best gallie. Remember this location and I'll refer to it as the Lumberjacks' House. Anyway, head west from here to enter the Lost Woods. Once you're here, remember to be aware of the Thieves that can steal your Rupees, Bombs, and Arrows. Also, watch out for the Guays and Buzzblobs. Go west and then go south through the logs. Be careful though because there's a Hoarder inside the logs and you don't want to accidentally kill it with your sword because otherwise you won't get its Rupees! Pick up the bush and throw it to get it to release its Rupee stash. Once you pass the place where you got your first Piece of Heart, go west and then north to where you got the Mushroom earlier. Go through the logs and keep making your way northwest as best you can, watching out for Thieves. Eventually you'll come to a log that leads to an open clearing. Animals will run away and you'll come to a pedestal. There's an Ancient Hylian monolith that you can translate with the Book of Mudora if you like, which basically tells you to get the Pendants before getting the Master Sword. But that's no longer an issue so walk behind the pedestal where there's a sword stuck in stone. Since you have the three Pendants, it slides out easily. This is the Master Sword. Now, Sahasrahla will contact you telepathically. He'll tell you to go fight Agahnim the wizard. So leave the Lost Woods via any method, but watch out for thieves. On the way out you'll get a message from either the Sanctuary Sage or Zelda that soldiers are invading the Sanctuary, so it's time to head there! When you get there, the Sage will tell you that guards took Zelda to Hyrule Castle and he'll then disappear. A few things about the Master Sword. It obviously is more powerful than your obsolete Fighter's Sword, and will kill enemies faster. Also, when you have full health you can release a beam attack from the Master Sword, which is great for distance fighting, however it only hits as powerful as a Fighter's Sword blow and doesn't work on tough enemies such as bosses. The Ether Medallion Before we go take on Agahnim, there's something we have to do. Go ALL the way back up Death Mountain to where the Tower of Hera is. Yes, you will have to go via the Dark World, but with the Moon Pearl you won't change into a rabbit When you get to the Tower of Hera, go across a bridge to the west. You'll find a Hylian Monolith. Use the Book of Mudora to translate it and it will tell you that because you have the Master Sword, you'll get a new power. This is the Ether Medallion, which will freeze all enemies on screen. You'll need this for the later dungeons. Agahnim It's time to put an end to the man who overthrew the King of Hyrule and kidnapped Zelda and the other missing girls. Go to Hyrule Castle. You can go in the front gate this time. You'll be harassed by blue guards along the way. They now take two hits to kill with the Master Sword (the green guards only take one hit now) and go into the castle. In the main hallway, go west and then south to get onto the balcony. Now go east and you'll see a door blocked by a barrier. You couldn't get in before, but now that you have the Master Sword you can strike the barrier and destroy it. Now it's time to enter Hyrule Castle Tower! You start on 2F. Go north through the first room, which has nothing. In the second room the doors will shutter and you'll have to fight two Ball and Chain Troopers. I hope you have full health so you can take advantage of the Master Sword's beam. If not, you'll have to do it the old-fashioned way with the Boomerang and Sword. You'll have to approach quickly because those balls and chains HURT. Kill them both to open the doors and go east. In the next room you'll find soldiers that seem to wear swords on their heads. They'll charge toward you so make sure you have your sword ready to fire back, or use the Boomerang and Sword if you must. Kill them both to make a chest with a Small Key appear. Get the Small Key and open the door to the north to go up to 3F. All of 3F is dark. In the first room there's another guard that looks like it wears a sword on its head as well as a Dark Keese, which somehow made it into the Light World. But we'll just call it a Dark Keese. Kill it the way you kill a normal Keese. Now go through the door to the left. You're in a large room that looks like a maze and you're trapped inside. The door you came through shutters and the door to go further is locked with a key. You'll have to work your way through the maze and deal with three regular blue guards and three Dark Keese. There are also three torches in this room; you can use your Lamp to light them so you can see the full screen, but they do go out after a time. From the entrance of the room, go south, west, west at the fork, north, west at the fork (but you can light the torch here if you want), south, west until you get to the wall of the room, and then north to find the chest with the key. Once you do that make your way to the lower right hand corner of the room to find the door you need to unlock. By the way, if you want to go back, there's a block you can push on the southern wall to open the shutter. Unlock the door and head east into the next room. Kill the two guards with the swords on their heads and go up to 4F. 4F is another dark floor. The first room has a normal Blue Guard and one with a bow and arrow. Kill them using normal means, then go into the room to the west. This room is full of bottomless pits, and if you fall into one you'll lose a heart and have to start at the entrance to the room. There are three normal Blue Guards here and some torches you can light if you need to see better. At the northwest corner is a block you can push to open the way back downstairs and the northeast corner has the door to the next room. Here you'll find a normal Blue Guard and two Blue Guards with bows and arrows. One of the bow and arrow guys has a Small Key which you need to open the door to go upstairs. Kill him to get the key and go upstairs. If you need light, light the torches. On 5F the light will go back to full and you can see again. You'll first be in a room with two Dark Keese and two spear chucking Red Guards, which will take several hits to kill. Kill all the enemies to open the door to the west. There's also a Telepathy Tile where you can speak to Sahasrahla, who will tell you that...not even the Master Sword can beat Agahnim! All this way for nothing! Oh no, don't worry. We can still beat him! Just wait and see.... The next room has two Red Guards. The Red Guards are very powerful and will NEVER stop being berserk. Their spears take off a full heart and they take several hits to kill. Kill them both to open the door to the south. The next room has a lot of pots, a locked door, two Red Guards and two Dark Keese. One of the Red Guards has a Small Key you can use to open the door to the east, so kill them, preferably by chucking pots at them. In the next room, you'll find a spear chucking Red Guard, one of the guys with the sword sticking out of his head awkwardly, and a Ball and Chain Trooper. Save yourself the trouble unless you're a completionist and just ignore them. Go up to 6F. Here you'll find your path blocked by Armos statues! Don't worry, you can push the westernmost statue to the left. There's a Red Guard and two Blue Guards with bows and arrows here. Ignore them and go into the next room. This is a narrow catwalk on top of a bottomless pit. Be VERY careful walking and try to push the two Blue Guards here off the ledge. When you reach the end, go up one more flight of stairs to 7F! Here you are on the top floor. Go into the next room and you'll see Agahnim! He'll laugh hard, and will show you that he has Zelda imprisoned! He'll then banish her somewhere and taunt you that the Great Seal of the Seven Wise Men is broken, but he has no time to deal with you, so he'll disappear into the back room! But it's no problem getting there. Cut the curtains with your Sword and go inside. Agahnim will then show you that it was HE, and he alone, who taught Kefka his clownish antics by taunting you in the manner that Kefka would years later on a different world! Anyway, it's now time to fight Agahnim. You can't hurt him with your Sword; you'll just take damage. What you need to do is use your Sword to deflect the energy balls he sends at you back at him (for a laugh, you can also use your Bug-Catching Net, which Agahnim probably overlooked when he invented his magic). Now he has three different attacks. You want to deflect the multicolored energy ball back at him to damage him. He can also fire blue energy balls at you; you'll have to hit these with your Sword before they get close to you because they scatter in all directions, and if you hit them early you can use your Shield to deflect the one that comes to you, whereas if you're too late you'll get the full brunt of them. Agahnim's third attack is very predictable. He'll go to the north end of the room, stand in the center, and face south. When this happens, HUG THE NORTH WALL! Agahnim will release a blast of deadly lightning that will take off a LOT of hearts if it hits you. Fortunately it's easy to avoid. After you deflect 5 or 6 energy bolts at Agahnim, he'll give up and use his powers to draw you into the Dark World! This ends the first half of the adventure. Join me next time for Link's adventures in the Dark World! Crazyswordsman 08